Shielded Heart
by YukinaTheSoulReaper
Summary: When Agent Emma Sharp came into work one day at the newly reconstructed S.H.I.E.L.D, she wasn't expecting to get the most difficult job of her life.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I walked into work today, I knew it was going to be a bad day. I barely stepped into the new S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters when Agent Hill runs up to me. "Agent Sharp, Director Fury needs coffee, would you please go on a coffee run? Also possibly bagels? It's already been a long day."

I mentally swear. "Sure. I'll be back soon."

Now, coffee and bagels don't seem so bad right? Well, when Director Fury always requests you for the coffee run, it's bad. He likes things a certain way and I have spent most of my time while at S.H.I.E.L.D running to get shit for almost everyone. (Don't even get me started on Agent Barton, dear god). What really sucks is I feel like all the training to make me a good agent is going to waste when I'm just an errand girl for all of S.H.I.E.L.D.

I sincerely hope that I get a break soon before I actually snap.

I got the coffee and bagels without much problem, and quickly got back to headquarters. I shuffled quickly to the elevator to get the stuff up to Director Fury. "Errand girl again? Geez, I thought they would give you a break by now." A voice behind me says.

I turn quickly. "Oh, um hello Steve Rogers. And yeah, I honestly don't know if it's ever going to end." I laugh halfheartedly.

Steve gave me a warm smile. "Well, I've seen you train before and you're good. I think everything will be put into place soon."

"I sure hope so." I reply.

We both get off to see Director Fury. I go in first, hoping to get out of there fairly quickly to get onto some paperwork. "Ah, Agent Hill said you would be bringing coffee and bagels…good work Agent Sharp." Director Fury says.

Well he certainly doesn't seem stressed as Agent Hill implied, but then again…Director Fury doesn't really show emotion. "Thank you, Director…now if you don't mind I have some paperwork to do…" I start towards the door from his office.

"Agent Sharp, I'm not done with you yet." Director Fury says.

I turned around and hopefully didn't give him a 'what the fuck' look. "Um, is there anything else you need?" I ask.

"Yes actually. But before I get onto it, will you tell Captain Rogers to come in the room?"

"Um sure…" I reply, moving over to the door.

I open it to see Captain Rogers patiently waiting outside the door. "Um, Director Fury wants to see you now." I say.

Captain Rogers turned to look at me. "Oh, okay, you seem unscathed. All done in there?" He asked.

"Um, no…actually he wants to see both of us."

Steve quizzically raised his eyebrow. "Really? That's interesting."

We both make our way back into Director Fury's office.

"So, I have a few things to say to the both of you." Director Fury started.

I was super nervous. I don't even know why, honestly. "First, Agent Sharp, after all this time of knowing you, I have found that you are a very trustworthy person…and you know I don't I trust people easily." Director Fury continued.

Um, what? I was confused, but I nodded my head anyways. "You have never, ever messed up any of my coffee orders…that's why you're the best at that, and you've never tried anything sly with me, and that's great."

I nod, still confused. "I have decided something. I am going to assign you a new partner, I think you two will be good together." Director Fury says. "But only if Cap here says okay."

Um, wait what? Am I going to be partners with the Captain America?

"Your new partner will be James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky Barnes."

WAIT, WHAT? My eyes widened in shock. Wait, Director Fury thinks I'm the best person to be partners with the mentally unstable Winter Soldier? We only found him not that long ago, and he's super unstable because of how many times his memory was wiped and the fact that he was in cyrofreeze. "I'm okay with that, I think Agent Sharp would be a great help to Bucky." Steve replies.

I'm mentally screaming right now. I also can't believe Steve said okay. I'M NOT OKAY. NOT AT ALL. "Well, it's settled then. Congratulations Agent Sharp, you just got your first assignment." Director Fury says, giving me a small smile.

**Author's note:**

**Hey, so it's been a long time since I've submitted any fanfiction so I'm definitely a little rusty! This is based after the events in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry about such a short chapter, I promise they'll be a little longer when the story picks up! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next few minutes after Director Fury's assignment, I was in a blur, to be honest I think I was about to have a panic attack. But now somehow, I ended up in a small restaurant down the street with Captain Rogers and the infamous Winter Soldier…aka my new partner. "So, Bucky…this is Agent Emma Sharp, she's you're new partner." Steve began as we were waiting for our food.

I gave Bucky a small smile and a nod. Bucky stared at me. His eyes narrowed, and looked at me up and down, with a slight frown on his face. I gulped, I'm not sure how to engage in conversation with an ex brainwashed assassin. Steve could see the awkwardness building up and went back to talking. "So uh, maybe you guys should…get to know each other. You'll be working together anyways."

I nodded in agreement with Steve. Another minute of awkward silence passed before I decided to try and make conversation. "So um, Mr. Barnes do you like cats?"

Steve's eyes basically said 'what?' and so did Bucky's. "What?" Bucky said.

"Well, I have a cat. His name is Benedict Cumberkitty…I know really lame to name your cat after Benedict Cumberbatch but it really fit him. He has the same color eyes as Benedict and has long dark fur; if only he would do something dumb he would probably be Internet famous. I was asking because if you're ever in my apartment, Benedict will either really like you or hate you…he hates most guys though…it's a warning." I sputter out.

Bucky just stared at me for longer than I hoped. Oh my gosh, I definitely made a fool out of myself by word vomiting about my cat. After another minute of awkward stare down with Bucky, he says, "Who's Benedict Cumberbatch?"

"Oh…yeah I suppose you wouldn't know who that is. Benedict Cumberbatch is an actor…he plays Sherlock Holmes on this TV series called Sherlock…it's really good if you're ever interested in watching a TV series." I reply.

Bucky blinked a few times and then said nothing. God, this is so awful. "Oh yeah, I saw that show! Emma's right, it's really good!" Steve piped up.

Thanks for the effort, Steve. "Um, what about food? What kind of food do you like?" I asked Bucky.

"Whatever's fine with me." Bucky replied.

"Oh, yeah okay." I said.

I was about to try again with making conversation with Bucky when the waitress came over with the food we ordered. Thankfully, eating in awkward silence was much better than trying to figure out conversation with an ex-brainwashed assassin. However, while eating and making a little small talk with Steve, I noticed that Bucky kept glancing at me. Maybe out of disapproval on the fact that he got paired up with well… not Steve. I shrugged off and continued eating. I doubt he was well, "interested" in me, I think I look very average – blonde hair, a mix of hazel/blue eyes, kind of pale skin…aka a lot of people. I shrugged off and continued eating.

After our lunch was done, we all had to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D for various tasks, I had to finish off some paperwork before "bonding" with Bucky a little more. "Thanks for joining me to eat lunch guys." I said, giving the two soldiers a small smile. "I guess I'll see you guys later then."

I was about to leave when Bucky cleared his throat. I turned around to listen to what he had to say. "I…think this partnership will work well, Agent Sharp." Bucky said.

I blinked and processed the fact the he actually said something without being asked a question first. "Oh, yes…I agree." I gave him a genuine smile, finally glad that he decided to say something. Maybe things will work out a little better than I thought they would.

**Author's note: **

**Hey all! Thanks for reading! I really need to work on writing slightly longer chapters, but enjoy this update for now! **


End file.
